Knock 'em dead! YaHA!
by RoxxorzBoxxerz
Summary: HiruSena It's a new year in Demion high! Hiruma gets a new kid to join in the club and the 3rd years can still play! On Hold
1. Chapter 1

**Ciao! If I am missing a letter tell me! My damn keyboard sticks and glitches in the worst of times! I thought there isn't enough Eyeshield 21 fan fiction out there and this came into my head when i seen my scary muse...**

**Sena: Your muse was your scary bunny mugzy...**

**OtakuDolly: gasp! you weren't suppose to tell -sniffle- anyway on with the show!**

**Warnings: Language (duh!), boy/boy pairings LATER ON! OOCness always fun, and nothing against "Gingers" I'm one anyway!**

**OtakuDolly: Hirrrumma do the disclaimer thingee! please 3**

**Hiruma: Fine but your gonna pay later, Fucking fox. OtakuDolly does not own Eyeshield 21. She doesn't even know much about football, cause she's gay. Happy, fucking fox?**

**OtakuDolly: Good enough! I only own my Oc and the character's OOCness tis all!**

* * *

In Demion High School the school was starting for the year, with new students, or fresh meat as most would call these people.

Yoichi Hiruma, Ryokan Kurita, and Sena Kobayakawa, who was forced to come by the demon himself, were in the amidst of Hiruma's plan...

"Listen up fucking Fatty, fucking shrimp..." said a man in his higher teens, with a permanent demonic smile.

"H-hai, Hiruma-san..." sighed a brunette teen with a scared look on his innocent face...

"Yes, Hiruma" said the big, big fellow, who's head looked like a chestnut...([A/N maybe he's related to the OnePiece guy hmmm)

"Fucking fatty we're doing the same as every year, kuso chibi just follow our lead." said the person.. Er, demon? Now classified as Hiruma, Hiruma Yoichi.

Hiruma was scanning through all the new underclassmen, the first target was a guy with blood red hair to his shoulder, and yellow cat like eyes that screamed mischief. He had slightly pointed ears that adorned piercings, nose(hoop) and eyebrow(barbell) also was pierced.

Hiruma, Kurita, and Sena ran up to him after the red head read his results. They picked him up and threw him in the air celebrating.

"Ya-Ha! Congratulations on passing!" screamed Hiruma

"Congrats! Hehe" laughed Kurita

"yeah... g-good job" Sena smiles to the stranger.

The stranger looked kind of bored in mid air, laying on his side and checking his nails...

They put him down and Hiruma pulls out his cell phone..

"_...deja-vu..." _thought Senaas Hiruma says to the new kid..

"you must want to tell you parents the great news here, you can use my phone." Hiruma offers with a scheming smile..

"Why, thank you, your sooo generous kekeke..." the stranger takes the phone and enters a gay dating hotline in the area so it seems to be a home number...

"Hello mother, I made-" the red head started before Hiruma and the other took the phone and ran off...

"Kekeke I have a feeling this year is gonna be grand!" Screams out the red laughing manically.

So you interested in this man? Well he'll introduce himself right NOW!

Suddenly the camera is in a dark room with a spot light on the mysterious ginger...

"alright, alright, don't gotta be all dramatic, Fuck!"

"I am Kyuichi, just call me Kyu and it does not sound like coochie... any who...

I am 17 years old... failed a lot sense I had a skipping tendency... a bad one..." Kyu said sheepishly

"I love the color red, mayhem, swords, blackmail is always good fun and foxes. Oh yeah and my psycho bunny Mugzy... he scares me sometimes... I hate narrow-minded fuck wads, harpy women, disrespecting ningens, and what ever is annoying..." he says a bit rowdy...

He is about 5"9, lean not overly muscle or skinny looks to be made for swiftness. He has his tongue pierced and nipples but not many see that.

All right back to the story! Hiruma and the rest finished with all the freshmen and had all the cell phones out.

After getting Kurita to write down who's number is who's he called the deliveries.

"_**Hello, this is domino pizza... delivery or take out? **__Delivery.. __**Number? **__555-5555 __**Right! Mrs and Mr bah blah you live number blah on blah street..." **_most of the calls went that way till they got to the red-head's num...

"Fucking pipsqueak! This kuso number don't look right, you call it and find out..." said Hiruma to Sena

"_**Hello, this is the gay hot line, for 100 bucks we will send out one of our hot men to your door for a little fun in the bedroom nya Would you like phone sex, oral, or full blown out sex? **__I'm terribly sorry, I most got the wrong number, I was looking for Kyuicki Kurama... __**Oh! That's like the gay's best friend -giggle- what you need from Kyu-chan?" **_Hiruma was shocked, but didn't look it. The devil doesn't get shocked so easily, _So our little neighborhood red head is gay? Didn't think he'd give us that number... I fucking thought he tried to prank us... _thought Deimon's demon

"sooo what do I s-say?" whispered Sena in Hiruma's ear nervously

Hiruma went a little rigid but then relaxed...

"Hand me the phone, fucking chibi..." Sena does as told as usual

"_Yeah sorry bout that my friend is shy, anyway we want him to join our club... __**-squeal- That's Fabulous! Our little Kyu-chan is never very active in the social circle **_(the man on the phone sounded like a worried mother) _**So what you need I know damn well your gonna have to force our little tike... **__his address and real number...? __**well... his parents died so this is his real number.. There is two sections to this house top half is for living the bottom is for work... Our address is [ we break this program for urgent news beep beep beeeeeeep This just in that your author of this fan-fiction has no idea what to write. THAT'S ALL! beep that all you need hun? **__Yeah, fucking gay mother__**" **_

"H-hiruma-san!" said sena distressed and took the phone of Hiruma...

"_sorry about my friends language he has no shame hehe __**Don't worry dear neither does our Kyuu, I'm used to it! -giggle- well bye-bi hopefully we'll get to meet you someday! **__Bye-bye!" _Sena smiles sweetly after the conversation is over.

"Well it seems Kyu-san doesn't have shame like Hiruma-san, by the way now what's gonna happen?" ask Sena to Hiruma, as the demon cackled and said "the fucking ginger will see kekeke"

* * *

**Authors note: **

**OtakuDolly: Yay! first chapter complete -throws a party- see that purple button on the lower left click it and review! I need motivation, since i am a noob [ well i hope you enjoyed this fic so far, i enjoyed wrting it! Say bye Fred!**

**Fred: bye Fred**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Eyeshield 21, Hunter X Hunter, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I also don't own Adio, Independent, or T.U.K. . **

**

* * *

**

**THE NEXT DAY!!!**

Kyu was walking up to Okoma(name of the place he's staying at), when he see his mail box was jammed of papers that said,

_**JOIN DEIMON DEVIL BATS AMERICAN FOOTBALL CLUB NOW YA-HA!**_

_**We need a fucking secretary, blah, blah, blah blah Ya-HA!**_

_**If you would like to the try-outs are on September 9**__**th**__** Tuesday after school**_

_**KILL 'EM ALL! YA-HAA!**_

With a devil bat in the corner that had a resemblance to the pointed ear kid he seen earlier...

"I think his name is Hiruma, Hiruma Yoichi... interesting. Well looks like he loves to says ya-ha... fuck" Kyu mumbles to himself and he walks in the door

"I'm home!" yells Kyu after taking off his shoes and loosening his tie that comes with the school uniform.

"Welcome home Kyu-chan!" answers four beautiful men.

The first man has short white hair that look soft to touch and the darkest eyes. He is wearing a loose black long sleeve shirt that makes him look small when really he is 25 years old and 5"10 and black tight jeans.

"Hello hun, how was your day?" asked the white haired man

"Fine, mother." smiles Kyu to his "_mother"_ known as Killua Zaoldyeck famous assassin but really a hunter.

The second man that came in with his arm around Killua is Gon Freaks. His dark black with greenish tint hair is spiked straight up with innocent looking dark eyes. He is wearing a green Adio™ shirt with Independent™ pants and Anarchy T.U.K.™ Skater shoes... Since his _mother_ wanted Gon to get a hobby he did, which made him a professional skate boarder... whatever..

"Yo! Son meet anyone special yet?" the dark haired man asked innocently, pssh yeah right.

"Heya dad, and no not yet as usual" told Kyu to his dad a tad bit depressed

Killua hits Gon in the side with his elbow _stupid, hasn't changed much over the years_ thought Killua looking at Gon.

The three walking into the living room where two other guys were eating and watching DBZ one was laughing while the other looked like he wanted to bite something to death.

Meet Tsuna and Hibari, Tsuna is the brown haired small one laughing at the moment. He has big yellowish brown, doe eyes that scream fuck me! He's wearing a tight t-shirt that says I like to be bitten and jeans that are low riders. His hair looks like he just got out of bed.

"I still don't see what's entertaining about this, herbivore." that would be Hibari... He has black hair and sexy (or evil matters to who he's looking) at black slanted eyes. Wearing a white shirt like Killua's and loose jeans.

"Of course you wouldn't, Hibari-koi" Tsuna smiles sweetly as Hibari sit on the couch with Tsuna sitting in between his legs facing toward the TV.

Kyu walks in just to say hello to his Aniki, Hibari and his nee-chan Tsuna.

"Hello Kyu." answers Hibari

"Hi ya Kyu-chan!" answers Tsuna

"well I'm going to my room I'll probably be on the computer, see y'all later" says Kyu to everyone

everyone answer with later blah blah

"I'll call you when dinner is ready, hun" said Kyu's mom while kyu went to his room the phone start ringing and the fax went off sending more papers and ads for Demion American football club.

"Wow, must really want new members, huh?" Gon stated the obvious

"you should think about it sweetie!" said Killua from Kyu's bedroom door as Kyu tried to keep the papers in on place and not all over his room. Then bother _parents_ left Kyu got on the computer and started chatting with his sister who moved away to America on yahoo™.

**JuunbiKit: Yo bro!**

**KittyKyu: Heya nee-san **

**J: what's up?**

**K: some club wants me to join..**

**J: what kinda club?**

**K: American Football...**

**J: oOo that sport I actually don't mind best America has thats a team sport what they want? Ya know like what you gotta do?**

**K: i was thinking I wouldn't mind being their secretary... **

**J: then do it! You need to make some friends beside your sister... -sweatdrop-**

**K: kay! I'll try it out...**

* * *

**Authors Note: since I'm getting hits but no review, i thought "_what the hell why not?"_ and so i posted up my next chapter but that's all you get mean people! for a week or so anyway...**


	3. Monkey?

**Disclaimer: OtakuDolly des NOT own Eyeshield 21 or Monta's monkeyness...**

**To the Story!**

**

* * *

**

**September 9****th**** Tuesday after school at the Ameican Football club...**

"Alright you fucking pipsqueaks, this is the American Football club, go in the line you wanna try out for. Ya-ha!"

Kyu went to the secretary line and got in since there really wasn't a spot for secretary, really they wanted him to join incase they need a back-up player. He would have to train with the rest of the team...

Kyu was the only one that passed the try-outs cause everyone else just wanted to be in the club to hit on eyeshield 21. Which many people had to go to a hospital for bullet holes in them... Everyone already knew that Eyeshield 21 is Sena,. _Which is obvious to me... I mean come on Tsuna is the 10__th__ Vongola boss and they are like twins... _thought Kyu to himself _seems Hiruma dude is a little over protective to Sena hmmmmmmmmm..._ "kekeke" Kyu started cackling to himself

"Alright go home! Fucking losers..." Hiruma told to the other people that surprisingly didn't have to have medical attention

"Hey, fucking ginger, tell us about yourself..." ordered Hiruma to Kyu who bristled at being told what to do but did it anyway...

"Yo! My name is Kurama Kyuichi, just call me Kyu... not much to tell you about me except I'm gay... and no I don't like any of you here... and if you have a problem with me sexual preferences, I'll slice you to death. Fuck!" Kyu introducing himself and pulls a katana out of nowhere, smiling like the cat who caught the canary...

"Kekeke alright fucker introduce your fucking selves to your new teammate!" hiruma says cocking his gun he pulled out of his stash of many...

"H-hai!!!" they all answer, _heh he has them down good I'll give him that..._

"H-hello I'm Sena K-kobayakawa also I'm eyeshield 21-he said with pride- I'm the running back -he bows- I'm usually a coward but when you have Hiruma as your captain you don't get afraid of much -nervous smile- I am undecided if gay or not -makes a tomato jealous- hehe anyway welcome to American football I hope you enjoy our club -shakes Kyu hand-" after the short innocent looking kid was done, a holly hell big guy stepped up with a big smile and happy tears... Not what you see every day...

"Hello Kyuichi-san!! I'm glad you decided to join -sniffle- anyway my name is Ryokan Kurita, please call me Kurita... Im the teams Center nose guard 3rd year student 18 yrs old. I may be big but im a nice person... welcome to the team Kyu!"

"Nest, fucking ha-ha brothers!" yelled Hiruma shooting behind the brothers so they would introduce themselves..

"Che! I'm Kazuki Jumonji, lineman and 17 yrs. Old..."

"Kuso, I'm Koji Kuroki, lineman 17 yrs old also I like video games and sing/writing music..."

"Hello, my name is Shozo Togano, Lineman, 17 also. I am what you call a otaku a laid back one at that..."

"Next, fucking monkey!"

"NOT A MONKAY!" says a monkey looking peeved..

"didn't know monkeys could play football..." said Kyu thoughtfully..

"Mukyaa! Anyway I am Taro Raimon, Monta for shorter... Wide recevier corner back 16 years old MAX! And im in love with Mamoree-chaann MAX!"

"Disturbing, next fucking fairy!"

"AH-HA-HA! I'm 150 sure im no fairy! My name is Natsuhiko Taki Tight end, saftey, outside, best player here -gets a fist on head by Suzuna- 16 years old AH-HA-HA!" he says while twirling around with his leg in the air...

This went on for awhile a fat short one Hiruma called Fucking fatty Jr... and some dweeb, fucking baldy.

"MOVING ON FUCKERS, my fucking name is Hiruma Yoichi, I'm the kuso Quarterback strong safety punter and your personal hell -mock bow- 18 years of life too old and I love my guns and the devil's handbook" hiruma flips through said handbook and stops at Kurama Kyuichi, reads it then whispers to kyuichi

"_like I know about how scared you are of fucking rabbits, since your rabbit attacks you every morning kekeke.."_ Kyu looks a little peeved for a second then leans over to whisper back

"_and I know that you have a thing for your little fucking running back-smile-_ Fuck_"_ hiruma raises an eyebrow but them smiles demonically towards Kyuichi as he pulls out a gun cocking it and pointing it in between Kyu's eyes. At the same time Kyuichi pulls out a sword from who-knows-where and has it at Hiruma's throat...

"well... fucking ginger has balls, boys!" Hiruma was now behind Kyu with the gun pointed towards his back _keke when the fuck he get there... I like him already... _Thought Kyu to himself. Kyu is smiling a catty smile. "Fuck."

"Fucking brats practice KEKEKEK Ya-HA!" screams Hiruma to everyone.

They all leave so Hiruma and Kyu are the only ones left in the club house... the two sit on opposite sides of a poker table staring challengingly across eachother...

"I wont say anything thing about the fucking rabbit phobia"

"I wont say anything about you wanting to fuck Sena."

The stared for a minute see if they were lying...

"_deal_" they said at the same time and Hiruma put a piece of sugar-less gum in his mouth...

"sooo... Where did ya get a football playing monkey anyway?" asked Kyu his curiosity getting the better of him...

* * *

**OtakuDolly: I'm starting to think I'm too serious with this fic! I haven't made the characters or even my OC do anything too stupid! anyway Review and I'll give you a Hiruma plushie that even has life like guns! D**

**Warning: Plushie may come to life and shoot at you for who knows what, also blackmail may be daily**

**Bye-bi **


	4. Chapter 4

Warning for whatever pisses you off...

Onto the fucking story!

* * *

Yesterday, it seems Hiruma and Kyuichi hit it off pretty well, Sena heard Hiruma laughing his ass off in the club house _all I heard was something about a monkey... _Sena thought before shrugging and going back to practice...

_I liked Hiruma's laugh then... he actually sounded happy instead of just evil _-Sena smiles a fan-girlish smile..- _I really like Yoichi a lot... but Mamori-nee would bitch and bitch... _Sena looked pissed for a minute_ happy thoughts happy thoughts...there! Mask is back on... not completely a mask, just around the bitch... she has a crush on Yoshi and I know it _-sigh-_ but I cant tell her to fuck off.. Even if I wanted to, we have known each other for so long..._ Sena shrugs and keeps running trying to break his time, which isn't going well 4.1 is the shortest he could get...

Hiruma is on the side watching to make sure everyone is practicing...

_Fucking fatty bench pressing, check. Fucking monkey and fucking baldy working on the fucking monkeys throwing, ouch check... Fucking Sena being his cute self and trying to break his record... _-drool- _Check, and check kekeke_

"Your staring at Sena's ass, young sir! Kekeke Fuck." says Kyu sneaking up on Hiruma from behind the jumps back not to get hit by the butt of an AK-47 "Anyway, I checked out Sena's _diary_ like you wanted and I found something interesting" Kyu tells Hiruma with a catty smile and mischievous eyes for a second he looked like a smiling fox... anyway...

"It seems the herbivore has had the hots for you since you met him... but didn't notice till his _Mamori-nee-san_ joined the picture. He noticed because he was jealous when she gave you _the look_, like she was going to rape you. Fuck. She is also the reason he wont confess to you... Fuck. So I thought why not and sneaked in that girls house and read hers.. Kekeke if you'll pay I can get her away from mothering over Sena and drooling over you.. Fuck kekeke." offered Kyu to Hiruma who looked thoughtful

"Interesting, Alright what you want?" asked Hiruma giving off an evil grin that made a bird flying over them drop dead between them.. Que sweat drop... "well -blush- I want love, know anyone I might be interested in? Fuck" asked Kyu a little embarrassed.

Hiruma then takes out The Devil's Handbook and looks through it and takes out the pictures of 4 different people that he knows are homosexual and might be Kyuichi's type. After making sure they are the right ones he hands him to Kyu.

Kyuichi looks through them and spots one he might end up with... _Riku Kaitani... eh?_ "Tell me about this one, Riku Kaitani. _I like the feel of that name -inner self is prancing like a fan-girl- _"Riku Kaitani, 40 yard dash record: 4.5 sec. Bench press: 60 kg Position in Sebiu Wild Gunmen is running back/safety jersey number 29 2nd year grade 10 the Fucking midget can run for longer periods of time unlike Sena who is faster but lower stamina. He is the one who taught Sena to run like he does so I guess he's Sena's fucking master... I got more on his football career but I doubt you fucking want that so shall we go to the juicy stuff? Riku will be hard to submit, he's arrogant and hot-headed but he has a cute side that shows when your not looking. He has never had a girlfriend cause they say he is too short. Guys have never had the guts to ask him out. Hmmm what else... Favorite color is Aqua he loves sweets but wont admit it cause its not _manly_. Well this is surprising... favorite animal is a fox... doesn't like snakes. That's all I got, fucking ginger.." Hiruma finishes smiling his smile of DOOM! While Kyu is blushing and looking thoughtful. What a multi-tasker... "So I'll get you two together if, you get the fucking manager away from fucking up my love -is that a little blush! Gasp- life... Ya-ha! It's a deal kekeke" said Hiruma as they shake on it

Three days after the deal, Hiruma notices the fucking manager and the Suzuna brat are being sneaky. So Hiruma, being the blackmailing devil he is, stalked them for the details... What he saw may have scarred our little villain.

In the devil's handbook under Mamori and Suzuna was written...

_Dating Mamori/Suzuna in secret, both still in the closet._

_Great blackmail on the fucking manager, her mother would flip. Kekeke..._ thought Hiruma to himself.

To bad Hiruma had nightmares to come of him seeing the two girls getting it on... but karma's a bitch, that's that. After getting what he wanted Hiruma was calling Kyu for more information.

"_**Hello this is Killua speaking, who are you wanting to talk to?**_**Yes this is Hiruma fucking gay-mother can I speak to the fucking ginger? **_**Why of course, fucking brat.."**_ Hiruma could hear Killua yelling for Kyu on the other line... but he most have split personality ... _**"Yo! Who's this? **_**Hiruma... **_**Oh! Why hello, did you see the two love birds yet? Fuck **_**Yes I did I'm going to have fucking nightmares for weeks... **_**kekeke I'm gonna take a guess, you want to know what her diary said, and what I did? **_**Congratulations, fucking ginger. **_**Well... we'll have to go to flashback mode after this chapter! Enjoy the commercials after this!

* * *

**_

"This is suicide hot-line if you want to talk to one of us press 1. If you want know the ways to commit suicide press 2. And if you want to sign up for fighting on the front-lines for your country press 3. WARNING: If you press 3 you'll be sent to America or other countries on a plane to crash THE plane into things. You may die for your country, but at least your suicide was not in vain. You'll also get 72 virgins when you go to life after death!" -click-

"THE BUTCHER SHOP no one butchers better than old men in a factory..." -click- T.V. shuts off

"TV is different, back in the day you had to think up your own ways to kill yourself. -laughs- Kids these days can't do nothing!"

* * *

OtakuD: Hello! Anyone actually reading this, I'm sorry I might not update on a schedule. Dad has cancer and my Mum is wiggin out. . ; so I might not be very active. Review please .


	5. Chapter 5: Diary?

**Sorry it took so loong here is the Damn chapter.**

**Hiruma: OtakuDolly does not fucking own Eyeshield 21. Nor does she own up to this fic.**

**OtakuDolly: Jerk-face :pokes tongue out: ENJOY!**_

* * *

Flash backage(sounds dirty..)

* * *

_

_During practice Kyu sneaked through Sena's bedroom window. The room was a normal for a teenage kid, there was video games buy the tv in the corner. Clothes, probably dirty, lay thrown on the floor, magazines piled beside the full mattress bed. Kyu looked around and thought to himself, "If I was Sena where would I hide my secrets... Well Tsuna would hide it in a obvious but unnoticeable place..." Kyu sat on Sena's bed and looked thoughtful, and caught a glance at the magazines.. _

"_Wouldn't hurt to try, fuck" said Kyu aloud to himself._

_Kyu looked through the mags he found mostly sports mags, but there was some in there that screamed "I'M GAY!" Example: a headline for one was "Fashion Tips for Your un-fabulous Partner"_

"_Must be fag hags that wrote this thing... most straight guys would run if you try getting them in to this..kekeke" thought Kyu to himself. The next mag surprised Kyu a bit... twas a playgirl magazine..._

"_You would think he'd hide this, since he's in the fucking closet..." sighed Kyu who put everything back to normal. He start walking towards Sena's closet to see if he found anything interesting._

_As Kyu was opening up the closet he heard someone coming up the steps "__**fuck...**__" Kyu hurriedly opened up th closet and threw himself in and shut it behind him._

"_Wow haven't been in the closet for ever kekeke" thought Kyu to himself as he waited for whoever to hurry the hell up._

_There was a pause in the foot steps outside the door, then the knob was turned "que the dramatic music..." thought Kyu._

"_Sena, are you home early? Hello? Oh it must have been the cat, dear me." Said a feminine voice, there was shuffling of the woman picking dirty clothes off the floor then, she left with a click of the door._

"_Greeeaat...just my luck, fuck." said Kyu softly to himself._

_Kyu turned on the light above his head to have a look around in the closet. He found everything normal except a floor board was wedged up a bit. "Oh, Looky here, kekeke" Kyu bent over took out a little switch blade out of his pocket to pop up the floor board. When he got out everything from the little cubby thing he looked through it all and found : Lube (...), Notes (that's embarrassing..), vibrator (well, im so not touching that. This kid is a little pervert, Fuck!) And lo and be hold his Diary, Journal, whatever. _

"_Well I got what I want, let's see what Sena's dirty little secrets are."_

_Kyu Opened up the journal and read the date, to see when this was all started._

_**Hey journal I'm gonna name you, so it doesn't feel weird writing in you. I shall name you george...**_

"_Okay, too early... keke" Kyu mumbled to himself. He flipped through the pages till he found the words either Hiruma, Yoichi, or demon... Finally he found what he was looking for._

_**Dear George,**_

_**Hello it's always nice to write in you. I don't bottle up most of my emotions this way. Well remember the guy that looks like a demon I was attracted to, when I first got into high school? Mamori-nee-san has a crush on him now... she asked me. "You think I should try to pursue Hiruma-kun?" I was totally lost on what to say, on one hand I wanted to tell her, "You have better luck getting Cerberus to knock you up." then on the other hand she is my bestest friend and I didn't want to hurt her. I replied with "Yeah, you should, if it will make you happy you should, you deserve what you want" and put up a strained smile. I came home feeling sadness, that Mamori might get the guy I'm in love with. I was feeling anger, at myself caus ei'm too much of a pussy to ask him out, and at Mamori cause she can't tell when I'm lying. I was like a pregnant woman's mood swings...**_

_The diary went on and on so Kyu, went into his bag and brought out a unit that looked futuristic. He says he got it from a "friend" in special places._

"_Well mines well look through the harpy-mothers also kekeke" thought Kyu as he went to Mamori's house went through here window. Since she had student council duties to do, he didn't have to worry about her walking in. He went straight for under the mattress where he found her Diary Susy. After going through the whole thing and copying it on the device like he did with Sena's, he got what he suspected..._

"_Kehahaha! This is gold I new my gaydar is in-tune. It fucking takes one to know one." Laughed Kyu as he leaped out the window and ran towards "The Okama" laughing manically._

_

* * *

End of Flash backage (really dirty)

* * *

_

**First Wolf Really? Never watched it, yet anyway. The red-head(Kyu) has my personality, well outside of school.**

**Thank you !2! for reviewing at least someone does :goes to The Emo Corner and mops:**


End file.
